List of Magic Types
This page is where I will list the many ways that magic can be used as a spell. Each way has it's own advantages & disadvantages, but all are valid options. List of Popular Ways Voice-Based Probably the most common form of magic, magic that is used by the caster saying some form of magic words, usually either a catchphrase or simply the name of the spell. When it comes to catchphrases, pretty much anything goes to be honest. But, when it comes to naming the spell, that is when this particular way may get a bit difficult. Advantages * Extremely common, making it easy to find teachers for * Generally used by most magic users, making it easier to teach * Most likely the easiest form to master due to it's commonplace manner * Possesses extreme versatility in it's spells due to it's easy mastery * Catchphrases make the form easier to memorize for those with weaker or average memorization Disadvantages * Being extremely common makes it easily studied * Silencing the user makes it useless, unless they can "unsilence" themselves * Some spells may require correct pronunciation to prevent backfires * Higher-tier spells tend to be more difficult to pronounce * Requires great memorization, if using the spell names method * Being as extremely common as it is, it's weaknesses are relatively well-known Sight-Based Magic that is used by the caster doing something with their eyes, like blinking them or rolling them a certain way. This form of magic is generally used as a form of hypnosis or psychic inducements, making it a bit more difficult to learn & master Advantages * Often difficult for the target to resist the effects * Can often be used against unwary foes before they realize it's happened Disadvantages * May require a direct line of sight between the caster & target to function * Useless if the user is blinded * Some targets may be immune to the mental-based attacks Touch-Based Magic that is used by the caster physically touching the target, no matter what part of their body they use to do so. This form of magic is generally used to inflict some kind of status ailment on an enemy, like freezing them or turning them to stone. Advantages * Is the only way to utilize some spells, like petrification, in most cases * Generally nearly-impossible to stop once the spell starts to take effect Disadvantages * Requires the caster to be able to touch the target, which may be difficult depending on the situation * Sometimes has to actually touch the skin of the target, making fully-armored targets hard to affect * Sometimes negated if the caster touches while wearing something on their hand Mental-Based Magic that is used by the caster simply willing for it to be used. This is an extremely powerful form of magic that only advanced users can use effectively. The spells can be pretty much any of them from any school of magic, which makes this quite possibly the strongest variant that can be chain-cast. Advantages * All of the spells are activated silently * Often an effective surprise attack * Can be used even while blinded and/or silenced * Spells are easily chained together to deal massive damage Disadvantages * Useless if underneath mind control in most cases * Requires great willpower to cast repeatedly Manifestation Magic that has it's effect created by the caster's own mana pool. Like a bolt of fire or forcefield being made from the caster's own mana pool rather than an outside source of power. If an outside source of power is being used, then it's actually Conduit-Based rather than Manifestation. Advantages * Can be used until the caster is out of magic * Oftentimes costs less magic than the other forms Disadvantages * Entirely dependent on the caster's own mana pool * Usually weaker than the other forms of casting Medium-Based Magic that is used by channeling power from an object, like using a stronger spell by focusing with the enhancing power of a magical stave. While magical staves, crystals, rings, magic rods, scepters, magical orbs, & amulets are the common sorts, there are other objects, like circlets, crowns, masks, bracelets, and a few others that could be used too. Actually, virtually any object could be used as a medium. Advantages * Allows extra power to be drawn from magical objects * Often useful for any kind of ritual Disadvantages * Becomes severely weakened, or even useless, if the medium is destroyed * May require some time to properly obtain the energy from the medium * Usually shunned as a necromancy archetype, making it hard to find teachers * May require more than one person to contain if the medium is exceptionally powerful Emotion-Based Magic that is used by channeling power through the caster's emotions. These are generally used by the caster unleashing their pent-up anger or sadness in a storm of fury-filled magical attacks. However, any emotion, even fear or greed, could potentially be used as a source of power. Advantages * Can be activated with any emotion, making it extremely versatile * If used correctly, provides a nearly-endless supply of mana to use Disadvantages * May require a constant source of the emotion to maintain power * If the user's emotions can be changed, then they will start to steadily lose power * Usually shunned as a dark side power archetype, making it hard to find a teacher for Conduit-Based Magic that is used by drawing power from some kind of energy source that isn't the user's own mana pool. However, this does not count if it's an object, that's Medium-Based, not Conduit-Based. Conduit-Based spells generally require an outside source of energy being drawn from in order to be cast, the reasons can vary however. It could be as simple as only a specific kind of mana can be used, like why would you use ice mana for a fire spell?, or it could be an especially powerful spell that most people can't use with just their own mana pool alone. Advantages * Allows generally more powerful spells to be cast by a single person * If the conduit is infinite, gives the user virtually unlimited power * Some conduits are sentient, making them able to control the flow of power to the caster Disadvantages * The conduit is often more powerful than the caster, which can easily result in problems * Some conduits are finite & can be depleted if used too much/too often * Not all conduits are particularly good at casting every kind of spell * If the conduit is exceptionally powerful, then it may be too strong for the caster to contain Subconscious-Based Magic that is used, or activated, subconsciously, without the user really having to call upon it. This form of magic generally is magic that is preset by the caster as a safeguard against certain forms of attacks, like giving themselves a mental shield to prevent mind controlling spells from affecting them. Advantages * Doesn't need to be actively cast * Often happens in an instant once triggered, making it faster than ALL of the other forms * Is a solid choice of protection from pretty much any spell if set ahead of time Disadvantages * May require VERY specific criteria to be triggered * Not all Subconscious-Based magic is helpful, some may actually be harmful * Completely unpredictable in strength, it could be extremely weak or extremely powerful Divination Magic that is used by being granted power from some form of deity, god, goddess, or other higher-tier being. These are generally used as a specific form of magic that ONLY the particular being that has been called upon for aid possesses, like the God of War giving the caster the ability to use War Magic or the God of Weather giving the caster the ability to use Weather Magic. The fact that the power is being given from another being is what differentiates this form from being either Conduit-Based or Manifestation. Advantages * If granted from a God or Goddess, gives the caster genuine godlike energy * Often makes the caster comparable to a Demigod in terms of overall power * Depending on the being, the caster can sometimes gain infinite mana while using their energy Disadvantages * The being that gave the power can take it away at any time it wants * Depending on the being, may require a deal or pact to be formed to gain * If given too much power, an uneducated caster may wind up destroying themselves * Can usually only be given to one person at a time, however, some beings are able to maintain two Hand Signs Magic that is used by performing specific hand symbols, gestures, & movements. This form of magic is actually seen most commonly as a jutsu, like in the anime Naruto for example. While they can be generally the same thing, the jutsus tend to mean the same thing in every "language", while the magic-based hand signs are usually different depending on the school of magic it's being drawn from. Advantages * Can leave the opponent confused if they don't know the languages * The most physical form of magic, making it's users overall better at close-ranged combat Disadvantages * Possibly the hardest form to memorize due to how every magic school has it's own language * Casting speed is entirely on the caster's hand-movement speed, which varies very much * Can usually only be used with both hands, making it hard to use with something else * That being said, it is nearly impossible to use if the caster loses the use of an arm Runes Magic that is used by drawing runes, which are magical glyphs, on a surface in order to utilize their effects. The way runes generally work are that they require precise drawings & quite a bit of time to make. They tend to get more & more complicated with strength too, & messing up the drawing can easily cause the spell to backfire. Advantages * The only form of magic that can be placed as a trap & used later * Can do nearly anything in terms of magical power, making it much less limited than the other schools * If set up ahead of time, can swing a battle in the caster's favor * Only those who use runes can read the glyphs most of the time, which is bad for opponents Disadvantages * Requires some period of time to draw & place each rune * Can easily backfire if attempted to be used during a heated battle * Extremely hard to find any masters to learn from * Only those who use runes can read the glyphs most of the time, which is also bad for allies * Considered "cowardly magic" due to it's reliance on being set up in advance & often used unfairly Collection Magic that is used by drawing in energy from nearly everything around the caster, making it extremely dangerous to the caster due to the influx of foreign energy. Generally, this is done as a caster's ultimate spell, where they often push their own mana pool to it's absolute limit before forcibly absorbing any surrounding mana in a desperate attempt to end the battle. If the caster is powerful, then they may even be willing to gather mana from other lifeforms, whether by choice or by force is irrelevant. At the very extreme end of the scale, the caster could also potentially ask for power from multiple beings, absorb it from numerous objects, or even dispel all of their emotions except a particular one in order to gain it's full potential as their own strength by giving it no emotional opposition to keep it in check, essentially just piling most of the other forms on top of one another in an amalgamation of mana. Basically, this form is usually what happens when a mage gets desperate and they throw everything they've got left into one final attack. Advantages * The most powerful form of magic, bar none * Almost impossible to overpower with magic alone Disadvantages * Requires a LOT of freaking time to completely charge * Easily interrupted if the caster isn't in a secure location when casting * Is usually too powerful for the caster to control, often destroying them as a final desperation attack (Note: I may add other types with later edits) Category:Lists Category:References